1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with an impact-protection function, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device utilizing an expansible gasbag module to provide an impact-protection function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In highly developed information communication systems in the modern information society, electronic devices are widely utilized in every area. For instance, the utilization of a convenient and lightweight mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and an industrial PDA have become a way of communication in our daily life. In regard to the impact protection or drop protection of portable electronic products, most drop test standards follow real usage scenarios for the products to be tested. The drop might cause damage of the portable electronic products without an effective impact-protection mechanism. For example, it is easy to damage the hard disk because of crashing a magnetic head of the hard disk, such as falling down ground, when the hard disk is reading or writing data so that the stored data get lost. There is a need to design an effective impact-protection mechanism for preventing damage of the portable electronic products due to drop.